Brother and Father
by WhitePhoenix52
Summary: Tails has passed his own father's tests almost flawlessly, but now he has to face an even bigger challenge: The reality of his father's work. After fifteen years, can Tails fianlly face his own father, in a fight that will decide their fate?


Brother and Father

"Ron, you're late." Robotnik noted angrily.

"Well, get used to it. You're the one who wants me to keep Miles here." Ron responded.

"There you go, blaming that son of yours again. I would have thought you would've been a more responsible father."

"You take that back!"

"Face it Ron! You're no good to anyone anymore!"

Ron took a deep breath. "If that's true, then why am I here?"

"Because if you don't come up with anything soon, I will make sure you're not here anymore."

"Look, Miles is still just a little kid. In a couple of years he won't be a distraction anymore."

"For your sake, I hope you're right."

"Well if you're wondering, I don't have a plan yet."

"So then what have you been doing all this time?"

"If I remember correctly, you wanted me to raise Miles until you thought of what to do with him."

"Just get out of here! I don't want to see your face anymore!"

"Fine, then I'm taking my son, and I'm leaving right now!"

"Where are you going to go? Sonic's place?"

Ron did not continue this meaningless argument. He left for his room, where a small fox slept peacefully. "Miles, you don't know how lucky you are." he said to his son. He went over and sat at his computer.

The floating island was still half-leveled. Sonic and Knuckles were inside the house. "I still think it's strange that Robotnik, the most annoying bad guy in the world, hasn't tried to kill us in four years." Sonic explained.

"Hey, at least it gave you time to recover from that beating you took." Knuckles joked.

"Well, if it wasn't for Tails, we'd all be dead right now."

Tails was in the same room with his computer, parallel to the two friends. He was recording information from recent research when he received a message. The message read: Tails, discoveries can be shocking, and often exciting. I have for you the opportunity for a discovery that will change your life. If you'd like to take advantage of this opportunity, meet me in the outskirts of the latest underground city you've visited at sundown tomorrow. Persist and endure, RP.

Tails was baffled. He decided that he should leave tomorrow morning. For once in his life, he felt excited. And since Knuckles's place was the last underground city he visited, he already knew the way there. But what he wondered was, how did RP know.

"I'm going to bed." Tails said to Sonic and Knuckles. He had a little trouble sleeping due to his anticipation.

"I wonder if he's got some thing planned." Sonic wondered.

"Why do you say that?" Knuckles asked.

"He never tells me when he's going to bed."

The next morning, Tails walked outside quietly, trying not wake Sonic. The sun had been up for only a few minutes. Tails began his journey to Knuckles's home. The whole journey there was on the surface of the planet. The surface was a dark flat land with a few mountain chains. Tails encountered a large wood on his way.

Navigating through these trees was nearly impossible. The was only one clear pathway that was very difficult to find. The trees were as tall as skyscrapers, so Tails wouldn't be able to just fly above them. Going through this giant forest took many hours.

Once Tails was clear of the woods, he had to go through a mountainous area. It was easy to get lost here. Tails quickly jump from one mountain to another through the whole way. When the area cleared, Tails approached his goal.

He could barely see the sun set. He looked around, and saw someone standing behind him. "You're on time." The figure said. Tails assumed it was RP. "Follow me. We must be quick, as my partner has a tendency to be impatient." RP led the way, staying far ahead enough so Tails couldn't see any physical details.

The land ahead of them was all flat. They ran at an incredible speed for two hours before they reached their destination. "We're here." RP said. Tails didn't know where they were. It looked like a large fortress. It was heavily armored. There was an opening in the outer wall, which the two entered.

Tails wanted to know so badly where he was, but he figured he shouldn't ask. He followed RP into what looked like a conference room. "Please, sit." RP demanded him. Tails did so. RP sat right next to him. Tails eyeballed the room, his curiosity eating him up inside.

"Tails, have you ever wondered why you've been faced with so many challenges in your life?"

Tails nodded. "Why do you think you're faced with so many challenges?" RP continued. Tails didn't know how to answer. "Come on, don't be shy."

"Someone is trying to get revenge on me." Tails finally admitted.

"Who?"

"Dr. Robotnik. If he's as evil as I think he is, you've heard of him I'm sure." Tails explained.

"Yes, I know who he is. Do you have any idea why he might be trying to achieve vengeance?" RP continued to interrogate.

"I guess because I interfere with his plans."

"Well Tails, I guess it's time for those discoveries I promised you."

"What do you mean?"

"Let me start by saying that you're half right, and you're half wrong." RP explained. "You're right by saying you interfere with his plans. But you're wrong because he's not trying to get revenge on you."

"Wait, how do you know this?"

"I know everything that's gone on between you, Robotnik, and Sonic."

"You mentioned you had a partner earlier. It wouldn't happen to be..."

"Sadly, It is Robotnik." Tails could not believe what he was hearing.

"That makes this place..."

"Robotnik's base. I told you discoveries could be shocking." Tails turned towards the door. "Don't worry. I assure you that no harm will come to you."

"Why's Robotnik trying to get revenge. And if not me, who?"

"Robotnik has his own reasons, but Sonic has been the very start of my misery."

"What could he have done to you?"

"Never mind that. But there's something else you should know. Everyone has a goal in life. There is often a challenge to reach that goal."

"Why do I need to know this?" Tails interrupted.

"My goal is to get revenge on Sonic for what he's done to me. My challenge is..." RP paused for a moment. "To avoid harming... my son."

"Why is this so important?" Tails demanded to know.

RP stared into Tails's eyes. "Now that you know, put two and two together."

Tails was stunned. "You. You're my... and I'm your..." Tails couldn't finish his sentences. His mind was boggled. He thought he would feel eternal happiness if he finally found out his father was still alive. If this was so then why did he want to hate him for the rest of his life.

"Please Tails, let me explain." Tails ran straight to the door.

"Explain what? Why you've been trying to kill your own son?" Tails backlashed.

"Tails please! Calm down. You're getting hysterical."

"And here I thought this would be a heart warming reunion." a voice called from behind Ron. It was Robotnik.

"Robotnik, what are you doing here?!" Ron complained.

"I'm here to accomplish my own goal. To finally kill that son of yours."Robotnik announced. "And if you're wondering what the challenge is, it would be getting you, Ron, to kill him."

"What makes you think I would kill my own son?"

"Because if you won't, I'll kill you're other son." Robotnik revealed that he was holding Miles with him.

"You wouldn't!" Ron exclaimed.

"Try me!" Robotnik pointed a gun at Miles's head. Ron didn't know how he was going to get out of this one.

He looked at Tails then back at Robotnik. "All right. I'll fight Tails." Tails could not believe what he was hearing. His own father was going to go against his own priorities.

"Excellent." Robotnik muttered. The walls of the room lowered to reveal that they were all in a much larger room. "Start right now." Robotnik commanded.

Ron punched Tails in the mid-section, hoping to render him unconscious. But Tails still stood. Tails immediately threw a left hook at Ron, but only succeeded in knocking him a few inches away. Tails was enraged like never before. His emotions were already shattered by these discoveries. He was so upset he wanted to die.

Tails charged at Ron in frustration. Ron knocked him to the side as soon as Tails was close enough. Tails couldn't think. He was to mad to think. Tails ran at Ron again, and Ron tried to trip him. Tails jumped and kicked Ron right in the face. Ron got hold of one of Tails's tails and slammed him into the ground.

Ron tried to ignore the fact that Tails was bleeding. Tails paid no attention to his wounds. His mind was clouded by his anger. Tails continued to charge at Ron again and again, each time getting knocked back down.

Tails stared deeply into Ron's eyes. Ron was greatly regretting what he was doing. He hated himself as he saw blood run down the side of Tails's face. "Why don't you stay down?" Ron asked Tails.

"Persist and endure." Tails answered. "And if there's anyone to blame, it's you!" Ron's guilt was over whelming. He wanted to stop but for the better of both of them, he had to continue. Ron wished he could make Tails see that. Then Ron found an idea. Maybe there was a way.

Ron held out his hand, then glowing beam appeared and he grabbed it. Tails had no curiosity of Ron's weapon. He ignored it and continued to attack. When Tails was close enough, Ron held his blade in front of him, hoping to block Tails. Tails grabbed the blade, but only held on for a moment before he realized its power.

Tails let go. He looked at his hand. There was a deep cut where he held it. "It's foolish to try to hold my blade. It so cold it burns." Ron explained. "It just proves deadly the power of the chaos emeralds."

Tails still continued his head on attacks. This time when he got close enough for Ron to attack he dodged, leaving Ron searching for him. Tails was too quick for Ron to realize he was behind him. Tails elbowed Ron in the back with all of his strength.

Ron was down on his knees. He found it hard to breath. Moments later he spat up blood. He was in tremendous pain. Out of his anger, Ron whipped his arm around striking Tails on his side with his blade.

Tails couldn't get up. There was a gash on his side left from the blade, it bled badly. Ron pulled Tails up by the fur on his chest. Ron stared angrily and deeply into Tails's eyes. Tails's eyes were tearing. He was about to scream from his pain.

Robotnik watched the two, confused. "What is Ron doing out there?" He asked himself. The stood there for about a minute. "Finish him off Ron! What are you waiting for?" Robotnik yelled.

Ron threw Tails down on the ground. "It's time to end this Tails." Tails got up slowly. Ron drew back his hand with his blade, then threw it swiftly at Tails. Tails remained still. The blade missed, by a very small fraction of an inch. The blade continued forward towards Robotnik.

Ron made a gesture with the hand that he threw his blade with. As if it were commanded, the blade flew upward, missing Robotnik. The blade collided with the ceiling causing an explosion. Ron looked at Tails and nodded.

Robotnik couldn't see due to the smoke caused by the explosion. Tails took advantage of this and grabbed Miles as he made his escape. Ron rushed over to Robotnik, angry at the mistake he just made.

The smoke cleared, Robotnik still coughing. "What happened Ron?" Robotnik asked angrily.

"That coward! He got away!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll just get him another time, as long as we still have..." Robotnik paused, then searched around. "Miles, Miles! Where is that little brat!?"

"Tails must have taken him!" Ron answered. "But he shan't get far. His wounds will cause him to much pain."

"For your sake I hope you're right!"

"You want me to go after him right now?"

"Take a break, you've earned it. Seeing you beat the hell out of Tails put me in a pretty good mood." Robotnik explained. He pulled out a small device. "Squad X, pursue west, switch to priority two immediately!" Robotnik spoke into the device. "You're son will soon be back."

Tails ran at only half speed, not only because he was carrying his brother, the pain from his wounds was almost too much to bear. Tails was headed west because he figured that would be the shortest way home. He had earlier went north east to get to Knuckles's place, then south to Robotnik's base. Therefore, west was the shortest route.

Tails looked behind him and saw the robots that were chasing after him. He desperately hurried to his destination. He arrived right below the floating island. He didn't know how he was going to get back up. He was too weak and too tired to fly up that high.

Tails was starting to suffer greatly from his pain. Then he noticed that his brother had two tails also, but the question was, could he fly? He had very little time left. "Miles, did dad ever teach you to fly?" Tails felt stupid. How could Ron have taught Miles to fly if Ron himself had no second tail?

"No." Miles muttered. Tails lost all hope. He was to frustrated to think. He was to surprised to say anything when Miles's tails began spinning as Tails's did when he flew. The two ascended to the floating high above them.

"I thought you said..." Tails began.

"Dad didn't teach me. I figured it out on my own." Miles answered. The two brothers were about to step on the safe ground of the island when something shot at them. The two began to fall. Miles had been shot in the arm, and the pain was too much for him to handle. Tails knew what he had to do.

Tails continued the two's flight by taking over the flying, but he couldn't continue much longer. Tails managed to grab hold of the edge before he couldn't spin his tails any longer. Miles held on to Tails by his other arm. Tails had to act fast, his strength was almost completely gone. He managed to pull himself up to safety, but struggled with his brother.

Miles couldn't move his right arm, for it had been shot, so all he could do is have faith in his older brother. Tails was barely able to hang on to Miles, there was no way he could pull him up. Then he the robots that were chasing them. If not his wounds, then surely their chasers would do him in. He looked down at Miles. Seeing him reminded him of his father, and his father reminded him of one thing: persist and endure.

It was too early for them to die. Tails had to succeed. He then, slowly but surely lifted his brother to safety. "Come on, let's go. We're almost there." Tails informed Miles. Tails walked as fast as he could. He couldn't run, he was limping. He grew dizzy, and found it hard to stand. He made it through the door.

Sonic was sitting and waiting inside. "Tails, where have you been?" Sonic asked.

"No time to explain. Robotnik has got an army of robots chasing after us and I'm about to pass out. So..." Tails explained.

"So... what?"

"I need you to do me a favor and take care of them for me."

"No problem. Me and Knuckles can use a good fight."

"Knuckles is still here?"

"Hey, he's got a lot going on. Thought I'd do him a favor."

"You're a good friend you know that?" Tails smiled and slowly walked over to his room. Once the two brothers got in, Tails wrapped a bandage around Miles's arm. He then laid Miles down on his bed. He could hardly breath. He then fainted on the floor, doubled over in pain.

Sonic and Knuckles waited outside for their opponents. "Looks like Robotnik was to scared to get his butt whooped again." Sonic taunted.

"I can see why you're disappointed. This isn't exactly the army Tails promised us." Knuckles informed.

"Dang! I hate it when you're right." Sonic complained.

"Oh yeah? Well get used to it because it looks like we've got some fighting to do."

"I'll make an exception. So how long do you think it'll take us?"

"How long are you going to keep on talking?" The two smiled at each other and looked on at their approaching enemies. As soon as the last of them arrived on the island the two looked at each other again, fake punched to where there fists met together, nodded then charged forward at the crowd of robots.

Each of them attacked in their own style, but did not intend to leave one standing. The defense of Tails and Miles had begun. Sonic was determined to achieve victory, for he had a debt to pay.

The End


End file.
